A cowl (cowling) as a front component of saddle-ridden type vehicles (e.g., motorcycles) has such roles as direction-adjusting a riding wind (i.e., a flow of air around the saddle-ridden type vehicle that is running), protecting the rider from a riding wind, and improving the design of the saddle-ridden type vehicle (refer to JP-A-2012-162094, for example).
Increase of the cowl size can enhance, for example, the effect of protecting the rider from a strong riding wind that he or she receives during a high-speed ride and the effect of reducing the degree of fatigue that the rider suffers due to continued reception of riding winds during a long-time ride. In the case of vehicle types such as a tourer, a racer replica, and a super sport type, increase of the cowl size may be able to improve the appearance or create an individualistic design.